This invention relates generally to a novel dietary regimen and, more particularly, to a process for facilitating the assimilation of dietary protein into body tissue.
The tissues of the body are composed of a large proportion of protein, and these tissues are manufactured, repaired or replaced using materials derived from protein in the diet. Generally, healthy people will maintain a nutritionally balanced diet and a sufficiently active physical routine to meet the demand for new protein that these processes impose. There exist, however, many circumstances wherein it may be necessary or desirable for an individual to increase the assimilation of dietary protein into body tissues. For example, an athlete may desire to increase his physical strength to improve his competitive performance; or a post-surgery patient may require a special diet to facilitate tissue repair; similarly, some pregnant women may also need a special diet to meet the unique demand for new tissue protein imposed during the pre-natal development and to improve the chances of delivering a healthy baby.
At the present time anabolic steroids are utilized to promote the assimilation of protein into body tissue. These steriods, however, are prescription drugs and the consequences of their long term use are not fully understood. In addition, most athletic organizations and associations have banned their use by athletes. Accordingly, there still exists a need for a dietary supplement to facilitate the building of body tissue from dietary protein which is safe and does not require the use of potentially-hazardous drugs.